


Playing with Polka Dots

by sweetrosei



Series: Playing (KuroKen) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dresses, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrosei/pseuds/sweetrosei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma plans a surprise for Kuroo in the form of a cute little dress. University AU.<br/>Can be read as a standalone or as a sequel to Playing with Confessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Polka Dots

**Author's Note:**

> The dress is something like this: https://31.media.tumblr.com/2ad098ea7de7a145f6d3feb09548b2ed/tumblr_inline_nfly49h9u91t2xfic.png

Kenma squirmed as he looked in the mirror and tried to summon his courage and ignore how embarrassed he felt. He was doing this for Kuroo and he wanted to see his reaction, but he had to get over his nerves first.

 Kuroo and Kenma had gotten together during the summer after Kuroo’s last year. Kuroo had ended up going to a university in Tokyo, so they’d managed to see each other plenty last year and things were still going strong. It had gotten even easier now that Kenma was in his first year at the same university. At first his parents hadn’t believed him that he wanted to go there because of the course and not just because Kuroo was there, but eventually they understood when they saw how genuinely excited he was about the classes.

 Right now Kenma was staring at himself in Kuroo’s bathroom mirror, fiddling with his hair. His hair had grown longer and reached a couple of inches below his shoulders now. It had been enough time that he’d cut out his bleached ends, but apparently ombre was in fashion now so Kuroo had recently convinced him to bleach the ends again. This time the effect was more gradual than the harsh line he’d had before and he liked it, but he was aware that with his height, the dye and the length, people often mistook him for a girl. He had no problem with that, but the embarrassment he felt whenever the other person got flustered if he bothered to correct them was annoying. Kuroo loved to play with his hair and call him cute though, so Kenma figured as long as he liked it himself and Kuroo liked it, then it was okay.

 Kenma decided not to put his hair into bunches, as he’d been considering, and instead pushed his hair behind his shoulders. He took another look in his reflection and knew he shouldn’t keep Kuroo waiting much longer and needed to head out soon. They were in Kuroo’s student house that he shared with 2 other guys from the uni, since it felt more homely than Kenma’s tiny room on campus, and Kenma had dragged Kuroo by the hand to his room the moment after Kuroo had opened the front door to him. He’d told him he had a surprise for him and to wait on the bed before he ran off to the bathroom to get changed. He wasn’t really sure what had made him want to do this, but once he’d had the idea he couldn’t get the thought out of his mind until he’d gone and ordered the dress online.

 The dress he was wearing had a light blue and white polka-dot skirt and collar, and a white shirt and yellow ribbon at the top. Kenma thought it was cute and looked okay on him. He’d paired it with white over-the-knee socks but hadn’t bothered with heels. He wasn’t going that far just to wear it in Kuroo’s room. He ran his hands over the skirt again to make sure it was perfect and smooth.

 Eventually he forced himself to open the bathroom door and peeked out into the hallway. He made sure Kuroo’s other housemates weren’t wandering by before making a dash for Kuroo’s room. He tried to get inside quickly but without looking flustered for when Kuroo saw him. He shut the door behind him and turned to face Kuroo with a sweet smile.

 Kuroo was sat on the edge of the bed with wide eyes and an open mouth. Apparently he hadn’t been able to guess what Kenma was planning on doing, but as the dropped jaw and surprised eyes turned into a grin, Kenma knew he’d done the right thing.

 “You look beautiful” Kuroo said softly, sounding and looking in awe of the man in front of him. Kenma felt himself blush and couldn’t help looking down at his feet. He saw Kuroo’s feet move as he stood and walked in front of him. Kuroo put his hand on Kenma’s jaw and tilted his head up as he leant in for a quick kiss. “and so adorable” he added.

 Kenma smiled and felt warm relief and confidence flow through him as he leant up for another quick kiss and reached to hold Kuroo’s hand again. Kuroo smiled into the kiss and squeezed Kenma’s hand gently. Kuroo pulled back a little to take another look over Kenma, who fought his urge to hide his face and instead tried his best to look at Kuroo and look cute, or at least just look at Kuroo. Kuroo thought, and told Kenma, that he looked cute most of the time anyway, so the effect was no doubt present without Kenma really trying.

 Kenma stepped out from between the door and his boyfriend and towards the bed, intending to sit on it, but was stopped by Kuroo, who hadn’t moved from his spot except to turn around. “Dance with me” he asked suddenly, although it wasn’t really much of a question.

 Kenma’s eyes widened again. Why did he always insist on saying and doing such embarrassing things? He hesitated for a second before replying.

 “There’s no music” Kenma attempted a lame protest. He knew Kuroo wouldn’t care about that or would put some music on, just as he knew that he’d end up dancing with him no matter how much he protested. Plus, he was doing all of this to see Kuroo happy, so why would he really resist?

 Kenma watched as Kuroo put on some music, before turning back to Kenma with his hand out. Kenma was not the dancing type, but he wasn’t exactly expecting Kuroo, his boyfriend who danced like an idiot, to judge him on that. Kenma moved closer and took the outstretched hand, not at all surprised when Kuroo almost immediately twirled him. He had a feeling he just wanted to watch the dress move before they inevitably ended up curled up on the bed, probably with a blanket over them and covering the dress.

 Kenma let Kuroo guide him around his bedroom floor, not resisting but quietly mumbling about how embarrassing it was whenever he looked at Kuroo’s grin. Kuroo gave him cute little kisses when they were close enough and watched Kenma look adorable as the dress swished when he was out of kissing distance. When the song ended, Kuroo kept hold of Kenma’s hand and moved towards the bed.

 Pushing the blanket out of the way towards the edge of the bed with a foot, so they could grab it again later if needed, he sat on the bed, smiling as Kenma joined him. Kenma immediately leaned close, resting his head on Kuroo’s right shoulder and putting their joined hands on where their legs pressed together. “Do you like it?” he asked, meaning the dress. He knew Kuroo did like it but he wanted to hear it nonetheless.

 “Of course, you look amazing” Kuroo replied, honestly and immediately. His happy expression as he looked at Kenma soon took on a curious tint, and Kenma knew he was about suggest something weird and prepared himself. “Can I take some pictures?”

 Kenma felt his stomach twist with anxiety and dread at the question but he forced himself to try and think clearly. He’d been going to therapy to help him with his anxiety since he’d started at the university and it was working quite well most of the time. He still struggled with busy places with lots of people but he was a lot better in small groups now and he trusted Kuroo even more than he already had before. In this particular case, he trusted him to make sure no one else ever found the pictures.

 “Only cute ones” Kenma replied, out of a desire to avoid any embarrassing poses, rather than from a specific interest in looking cute. He let Kuroo take some selfies with him, as he tried to look as okay as possible while Kuroo gleefully looked like a dork. Kenma even stood up for a few poses, opting only for the least embarrassing ones Kuroo called out, before he was back to cuddling on the bed. He always felt warm and safe when he cuddled up to Kuroo and he could spend forever there.

 They stayed curled together after that, laying on their sides with their legs tangled and fingers linked, just relaxing in each other’s presence. They talked about anything and everything as they cuddled; their day, their class assignments, games, anime, etc. They talked about buying more dresses since Kenma was enjoying this one, and Kuroo was curious about trying one too. He wondered if maybe there was something he could wear that Kenma might like. He’d definitely have to look into that, but for now all he wanted to do was hold Kenma close and relax. “I love you” Kenma spoke softly, his eyes closed and head resting against Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo answered the same and pressed a soft kiss to Kenma’s forehead before closing his eyes.


End file.
